A View From the Neglected
by BrookeKerington29
Summary: A story where we see what the gang really think about Hannah Burley. All in first person. Most are set before the Daredevil in the Mould.
1. Rolling in the Deep

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, nor will I ever. All the songs are by Adele.**

**We all know that Hannah Burley (aka Bagdad Barbie, Hurly Burley, Blondie etc) is not in the majority of fans' good books. I disliked her because she took excessively much screen time away from the characters we actually care and love. Therefore, I decided to do a story where we see what the gang really think about Hannah. All in first person. Most are set before Daredevil in the Mould. First up is going to be the other main four characters on their own, then the Squinterns as one chapter, Max, Caroline and finally Brennan and Booth. That is about nine chapters. **

**We will start with Angela, who was much neglected because of Hannah. **

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch; it's bringing me out the dark.  
Finally, I can see you crystal clear.  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your __shit__ bare._

Brennan and I have barely had a chance to talk since Booth brought his new 'girl' back from Afghanistan. Well, she followed him here, but she does not want to get too serious. I say girl intentionally because, while she not that much younger than Bren, she acts like she is in high school and that Booth is her superstar jock boyfriend. Okay, I know Booth is athletic – I saw the evidence from last Christmas – but Booth is near enough forty, not sixteen.

Hannah seems smart. I cannot judge because we were only in the same room for like one moment. I know she is hot and that is all I know about her. So while Booth is at the hospital with Hannah, because she was stupid enough to get herself shot, Brennan and I have decided to have some girl time at the diner. Being pregnant, I have been craving the cheeseburger with extra crispy fries.

"How is Hannah?" I ask eating a fry. This is really sating my hunger.

"I think she is coming out of hospital today. I am giving Booth and Hannah some privacy."

"She has just been shot, I don't think they are going to be having sex." I said but I involuntarily shuddered. That was unusual. I do not usually get squeamish thinking about other people having sex, but for some reason I have been shuddering at the thought of Hannah and Booth going at it. It is not the baby making me queasy. Maybe it is the thought of Booth having sex with the wrong woman. The woman he should be doing it with is Brennan.

"I didn't think Booth would have public sex under a fig tree." said Brennan. "He doesn't even like figs."

"Brennan, are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous? Booth is happy and that is all I wanted him to be." said Bren.

"If you say so but I am not so sure. Can I borrow your sunglasses? The sun glaring is making me nauseous."

"I have to get a new pair."

"Why?" I ask.

"When I visited Hannah in hospital, she said that it was common curtsy to bring a gift to someone who is in hospital. I said I had no gift, so she said that I can give her my sunglasses." said Bren taking a sip of her coffee.

I drop the fry that is in my hand. Hannah Burley, who may have enough money to afford her own pair of Channel sunglasses, asked her supposed friend and someone she has only known for about two months, for a pair of sunglasses even though she didn't really deserve it.

She did deserve to be shot in the leg though. Journalists seem to think they are detectives and they have bulletproof armour, as well as above the law. She really has no right to start poking into business that is not hers and she could have cost a couple of detectives' jobs, or worst lives, wandering into that corruption case. I never wish ill on anyone but Hannah hardly provides an important service. She informs. Police and detectives save lives and put the bad guys away.

"Ange, are you feeling okay?" asked Brennan.

"Sweetie, Hannah had no right to ask for your sunglasses. You saved her life. In reality, she should be giving you a gift. You have to deserve it, unless it is your birthday or a religious holiday. Most people would be happy with flowers." I explain.

"She was just showing me what was socially normal."

"Okay, how many times has Booth ended up in hospital since you and he met?"

"About seven." she says.

"Has he ever asked you for a gift?"

"No." said Brennan. "Should I ask for them back?"

"This is something I cannot answer sweetie, but she isn't being a good friend. You are trying your best to keep Booth happy and I commend you for that, but I have been a part of a love triangle and they never go as anyone wants. A part of me did love Wendell but more as a friend than a boyfriend slash lover. I loved Hodgins more and it wasn't fair to either of them that I was giving my body to one of them and my heart to the other." I say.

"I don't understand your point."

"Hodgins acted like he was happy with me and Wendell dating, but I could tell he was hurting. I can see you are hurting sweetie and it pains me to see it."

"Ange, I'm fine with Booth and Hannah dating. Booth is still rather young - not as young as he thinks he is - and he has a chance to settle down and have the family he wants, which I cannot give him. Hannah is capable of loving someone whereas I am not."

What she is saying to me is breaking my heart. Brennan said she loves me like a sister and she has started to form a father-daughter bond with Max. She is capable of love. Hannah might be capable of love but she doesn't know how to be in a serious relationship that is not defined by sex. Especially with someone like Seeley Booth. I know Booth, Brennan knows Booth, Hannah doesn't. It is as simple as that.


	2. Rumour Has It

**This one is set just after The Babe in the Bar. This is Camille Saroyan. **

_Bless your soul; you've got your head in the clouds.  
She made a fool out of you,  
And, boy, she's bringing you down.  
She made your heart melt,  
But you're cold to the core,  
Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore._

Brennan has just come into Founding Fathers_ without_ Booth.

"Where is Seeley, Doctor Brennan?" I ask.

"Hannah has returned from Berlin so Booth has gone home to have sex with her." said Brennan sitting on the end next to Vincent.

"Wait what?" I ask looking confused. Seeley abandoning a baby announcement of his great friends just for sex with a woman he met about three months ago. That doesn't sound like the Seeley Booth I know. In fact, it wasn't even eighteen months ago that he was telling me he was in love with Doctor Brennan.

"He says that he already knew that Angela was pregnant so I think it would be less painful." said Brennan.

Booth may know of Angela's pregnancy, but Hodgins doesn't know that Booth (and everyone) knows about the pregnancy. I have only met Hannah the once when she moved into Booth's apartment but I got the impression that she was a little stuck-up. I'm not sure if it because she thinks that meeting presidents or Taliban members makes her so important but Brennan has most likely met many leaders in different countries and she is world-renowned anthropologist and author. I admit that Brennan is a little arrogant but if I was Brennan and had her genius and status, I would be proud. Hannah hasn't really contributed much aside from telling us that another bomb has gone off in the Helmand Provence and just being the most attractive reporter on her station. I am not being bitchy, but a serious journalist would not sleep with a high-ranking soldier on duty. In my opinion, Booth could have said that he was not going to make it to the announcement because he was going to spend time with Hannah. He asked Brennan to do it, meaning that Brennan would say that he was going home for sex. Not in a malicious way, because that is who Brennan is. She tells it as it is. What would you understand more if you were Hodgins and you didn't know that your wife pretty much told everyone about the baby and this is your proudest moment? Having it said to your face or at least a heads up, or Brennan doing the dirty work?

Angela and Hodgins are now about the reveal the news and everyone in attendance looks nervous. Hodgins says it and we call clap a little too enthusiastically. He figures it out and all is well.

"Where is Booth?" asks Angela taking a sip of water.

"Hannah came home from Berlin apparently." I said.

"Wait, so Booth has gone home to spend time with her?" asks Sweets.

"Depends on what you mean by spending time with Hannah means." murmurs Hodgins.

"I suppose it means to have sex." said Brennan. I shake my head.

"She's only been gone a few days." said Angela. "Surely they can cope with not having sex every day."

"Did you know that both men and women can be turned on by the aromas of wine? The scents of many wines are believed to replicate human pheromones." said Vincent. I look at Vincent as though he has lost his mind, but I think that the timing of the fact was not appropriate.

"German wine must smell good." said Sweets.

"I don't think Booth is a massive fan of wine." I say.

"He wasn't a fan of figs but Hannah made sure he converted." said Angela a little spitefully.

I know Seeley, but I think he may tire of Hannah sooner or later. Hannah is too young and all she wants is sex, while Booth wants to settle down. I don't know why Hannah came to D.C. if she didn't think that Seeley and her are in a serious relationship. I knew Seeley and I would not be in a relationship forever and I didn't follow him everywhere because I wanted a good time. I had fun while it lasted, so either Hannah is serious but not letting it on, or she thinks sex is the definition of a serious relationship.


	3. Chasing Pavements

**Hodgins time. Just after the Twisted Bones in the Melted Truck. **

_Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements,  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste;  
Even if I knew my place,  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements,  
Even if it leads nowhere?_

I was waiting for some results from an experiment that Daisy and I had just performed. I love this place, but recently, it has been a little quiet. Maybe it is because Booth has not been in as much recently. Usually he would go bounding through the lab just to see Doctor Brennan; however he just seems to be avoiding us lately. I don't think I have done something to upset him. I don't think anyone at the lab has.

"Hodgins?" someone says at the door. I turn my chair to find Booth standing at the door with his hands on Parker's shoulders.

"Hey Booth." I say. "Hi Parker."

"Hi." says Parker.

"I have to drive to a case and I need to get Bones. Can you keep an eye on Parker while we're gone?" asks Booth.

"Why can't Hannah do it? I though she hand Parker had 'bonded'." I say.

"She has an all so important meeting with the president." says Parker in a tone I have never heard him speak in. It's almost like the way I used to speak when I was just angry all those years ago. Thank God for Angela.

"Parker, don't be rude about Hannah." said Booth.

"Bones has met a lot of people who are cooler than the president. I bet she met the president long before Hannah did." said Parker. "I think she has met many presidents from other countries."

"Anyway, why don't you go and stare at the bugs for a few hours and try not to disturb Hodgins while he is supposed to be working." said Booth.

"Bye Dad." said Parker walking over to the glass box that holds my _argyroneta aquatic _(otherwise known as the Water Spider).

"Bye buddy. I'll see you in a couple of hours." said Booth as he leaves. Did I even accept to watch Parker? Oh well. Parker seems happy looking at the spiders, which is more than what I can say for Wendell. I suppose dead bodies are less likely to hurt you.

"Dad says that you and Angela are having a baby." said Parker.

"You're right. We are having a baby." I answer.

"Are you scared?"

"A little but a baby is exciting."

"I suppose." Parker murmurs.

"You don't like Hannah do you?" I ask.

"Hannah's okay. I just wish she wasn't Dad's girlfriend. She just seems too tied up in her work to really care about what Dad wants. I asked her if they were going to get married and have kids, but she said no. I know that Dad wants more kids."

"To be fair Parker, it is the woman's choice to have a baby. No one can force them."

"But why do Dads not count when it comes to looking after the child?"

"It's just how the law works. Basically, the woman does all the hard graft while men are just a piece of DNA."

"I guess that makes sense. It doesn't seem fair when you think about how we are supposed to live in an equal country."

"Trust me Parker; we do not live in a free and equal country. For one that would involve us becoming true communists and even then they don't exist."

"What is a communist?"

"Wait until you go to high school and the teachers indoctrinate you about how all Russians are evil." said Hodgins.

"Why would they be evil?"

"They can be spies."

When Doctor B described Hannah, she said that she looked to have been from Soviet decent. Hmmm. I doubt Hannah is a Russian spy but when you link that with the fact she is dating a FBI agent… No that would be stupid. It has to be the CIA. You would get more from them defence wise. Anyway, I did a little background research on Hannah's many _interesting _stories and most of them are uncovering some corrupt leader of some company. I wonder how she managed to get his secrets. God, we're lucky that Booth doesn't tell many of his secrets. Hold the phone…

"Parker, does Hannah know about your dad's brain tumour?" I ask.

"She's never mentioned it. I doubt Dad would mention something like that to someone he barely knows." he answered. "I saw a letter yesterday from Dad's brain doctor and Dad hid it from Hannah."

Ah, the plot thickens.

"What about his countless wounds?"

"Well, I keep hearing the bed squeaking so that must mean she has seen them."

"I cannot say I am surprised."

"She is just pretty and that is it. She and Dad don't have the same way of talking to each other like he and Bones do. All Hannah and Dad do is make kissy faces at each other."

"Between you and me Parker, I think the same."


	4. Set Fire to the Rain

**Okay, this is set not long after The Doctor in the Photo. By the way, was it only me who thought Sweets was not surprised when Booth said Brennan had confessed to him? **

_But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win._

I have been looking over the Eames case and I do notice some similarities in the appearance of Lauren Eames to Doctor Brennan. They both have blue eyes; they have a fringe that covers her forehead and cheekbones. But they are not the same person.

Doctor Brennan is alive still.

Doctor Lauren Eames is dead.

I hear the door knock and Doctor Brennan walks into my office. "Doctor Brennan, what may I do for you?" I ask.

"Doctor Sweets, I think you and I need to talk." said Doctor Brennan sitting on the couch.

"Okay, do you need to talk about the Eames case?"

"Yes and no. I think that I was over identifying myself with Lauren Eames but there are parallels between her and me. You said that she was extremely controlling and hyper-rational as a way to manage the stress of her job and its frequent deaths. You proposed that she became extremely logical, and that she shut herself emotionally. That sounds like me. I am hyper-rational because I have a stressful job that involves working with dead people." said Doctor Brennan.

"That _was_ you." I say.

"Was as in past-tense?"

"Doctor Brennan, you are capable of loving a human being. You have people who would care about you if you went missing or died." I say.

It's true. Max. Angela. Hodgins. Cam. Parker. Me. Booth. Her fan base. The interns. We would all miss her and would go out trying to find her in a heartbeat.

"I know Booth would but he doesn't love me. He loves Hannah and she isn't a consolation prize." said Doctor Brennan

"Consolation prize?" I ask.

"Do you remember last year when you were going to publish that book and then we told you about our first case?"

How could I forget? That wrecked my whole study of Brennan and Booth. "Yeah." I say.

"Well, you know that Booth said he wanted us to have a go at a relationship right after? I said no." said Brennan.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with Hannah being a consolation prize?"

"I said that I didn't want to have regrets. He said that he was with and that he loved Hannah and she wasn't a consolation prize."

"What made you want to say you wanted no regrets?" I ask.

"Lauren Eames died with regrets. She didn't want to be with the helicopter pilot and she died alone. Booth wanted to be with me and I said no because I don't have Booth's heart and I cannot change." says Doctor Brennan.

"Doctor Brennan, you are not the same person you were three years ago. You said once that you didn't believe that such a thing as love existed. It was simply brain chemistry, but Booth was correct. Perhaps love comes first and creates the reaction. You had no tangible proof, but you were willing to accept Booth's premise." I say. "You have proof that love exists because you have felt it for other people. Remember when your dog had to get put down and you cried for ages?"

"Yes." said Brennan.

"You loved that dog. You loved your parents but when they went missing, you were so broken-hearted and the abuse your foster families gave you caused you to put the emotions in a bubble." I explain.

"I suppose you are right. What do you think of Hannah?"

"Hannah seems nice." I say. I actually have no idea. All have been getting from Booth is, 'Hannah is so perfect that she makes the Angel Gabriel look like Satan.' It gets annoying after the third time. "She's not as brilliant as you are."

"Do you like her?"

"I have not spent more than five minutes in the same room as her so I cannot judge. Do you like her?"

"She is pleasant but she is a little irritating sometimes. Booth and I will be having an important conversation about a case and then she'll start a discussion about a report she is doing. This distracts Booth and then we never get anything done. Even Parker knows not to disrupt an important conversation unless it is very important."

"Are you jealous?"

"I guess I am a little jealous of their relationship but Booth seems happy with her and I have to accept it." said Doctor Brennan.

I don't want to mention my doubts over the seriousness of Booth and Hannah's fling because I don't want to get her hopes up in case Booth decides to propose to Hannah. What if I do something to prove a point to him? Should I get him and Hannah into therapy to discuss what they both want and make them see that they are too different? Or should I convince him to propose to Hannah and punish him for being a stupid, blind idiot? I am going to have to think about this.

**P.S Am I the only one who thought Hannah was a bit of a Mary Sue? **


	5. Skyfall

**We're moving onto Wendell and the interns. Why Wendell? Easier to write from a first-person POV. After The Body in the Bag.**

_Where you go I go,  
What you see I see.  
I know I'd never be me.  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm.  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand._

"How did you manage to get injured like this?" the nurse asks me as she stitches my arm up.

"Hockey game pile up." I say. So far my injuries include a sprained left wrist, a fairly deep cut on right arm (hence the stitches), a slight concussion, and a bunch of cuts and bruises. My mother is going to think that I have been in some war.

"I cannot tell you how many hockey players come through this door." said the nurse. "Usually it is bumps and bruises."

"Have you ever experienced this?" I ask.

"A couple of times. You should be good to go but because you have a concussion you need to stay awake for the next twenty-four hours, handle machinery and not drink alcohol." said the nurse. "Is anyone coming to collect you?"

"My roommate Vincent should be here in a minute."

By minute, I mean an hour. Vincent 'got lost' on the way to the hospital. By the time he collects me and we arrive at Founding Fathers it's about half eight in the evening.

"Jesus, what happened to you?" asked Fisher.

"We'll be here all night if I tell you." I say sitting at the table.

"It's clearly a hockey injury. What exactly happened to cause all this?" asks Clark.

"Booth was distracted by Hannah is what happened."

"Who's Hannah?" asks Daisy.

"The woman he has not shut up about for five months." said Arastoo.

"Oh you mean Bagdad Barbie." said Daisy. "That's what Angela calls her in secret."

Vincent snickers slightly and I cannot help but do it as well. "So Booth got distracted and you ended up looking like you have just been in an explosion." he says.

"Yeah well, when you have no one to pass to and about four guys who are heavier than you on your tail, you end up looking like that." said Fisher.

"It was two guys actually." I say. Though they were the weight of four men.

"Hannah was at a game? I've come to watch and I have never seen her in the stands." said Arastoo.

"I guess she had the night off." said Clark. "I still have my money on Doctor B and Agent Booth getting together."

"Me too." said Vincent.

"Me as well." said Daisy. "Angela says they have sex too much and too much sex is bad." All of us look at her strangely. "What?"

"Nothing." we say.

"Is too much sex a bad thing in a relationship?" asked Vincent. As Clark and I are the only people to have a relationship that lasted longer than five days, we twist our hands in a slight 'meh' signal.

"You have to at least communicate." said Clark.

"And look interested in what they are saying." I say.

"Oh well, Booth will soon get tired of Hannah." said Fisher.

"What makes you think that?" asks Arastoo.

"I spent about two minutes in her presence and, while she is hot, she is a little boring." said Fisher.

"That hasn't stopped you before." I say.

"I know but vapid doesn't appeal to me." said Fisher. "You've been the third fiddle." he says to me.

"What?" I ask.

"How long did it take you to realise that Angela still loved Hodgins?"

I don't think anybody was the third fiddle in that incident. A part of me did love Angela but as a friend and I knew I had her for a while. I think nearly getting her pregnant realised that Hodgins was right. I would have married her if she wanted but that was because it was the right thing to do.

However, Hannah is definitely the third fiddle. Either Booth is blind or she is or they both are.

"I guess I knew the whole time." I say.

After a slightly awkward silence, Clark says, "Anybody want to make a pool for how long Hannah and Booth will last?"

Arastoo throws in about ten bucks onto the table. "3rd March."

Daisy adds about five, "Valentine's Day."

Clark and Fisher throw in ten dollars apiece and say, "23rd February."

"I am going with Daisy and Valentine's Day. Hopefully Saint Valentine will make Booth see sense." said Vincent throwing in five bucks. There's forty dollars in the pile and I hesitantly think about whether I should bet on my friend's failure to have a relationship. Then again he is the reason I have to procrastinate for the next twenty-two hours.

"10th February." I say throwing in ten dollars.

**Bad interns for betting on your teacher's partner's pain. Well you never know Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Sweets may have chipped in :D.**

**Next is Max.**


	6. Hometown Glory

**This is just after Max got into the car at the end of The Bullet in the Brain.**

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit,  
Shows that we are united,  
Shows that we ain't gonna take it.  
Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit,  
Shows that we are united._

Just as my cab pulls away I see Tempe holding the shell to her ear and Booth staring at her from inside the diner. I don't think I have ever seen a look so full of regret. Why is he wasting his time with someone like Hannah Burley?

That said I am glad that Heather Taffet is out the way. She cannot hurt my baby anymore but there is always someone new to mess things up. I'm not talking about Hannah. At least I think I am not. Hannah really has messed things up for the team. I can see it in Angela and the blonde intern's (I forget their names… I think it is Wendell) faces when I asked about Tempe and Booth being together. They didn't like the idea that they weren't together. I thought that seven months away would make them realise that they cannot live without each other. Turns out blondes provide distractions.

I know a con when I see one and I think Booth is conning himself into thinking he loves Hannah but he is too blind to see it. I actually couldn't believe it when Tempe told me that Booth came back from Afghanistan with a girlfriend and what makes it worse is that the pair of them are friends. I understand that Tempe is a grown woman but I wouldn't be friends with the person who in a relationship with someone they love.

I admit that I have done some stupid things that have hurt my daughter. I regret making those decisions but I had to do it for her safety. I don't know who Booth is trying to protect? Himself, Hannah or Tempe? He's going through a serious midlife crisis. His head and heart are not in agreement with each other and one of them is going to get hurt sooner or later. Maybe sooner would be better. The less time spent with Hannah the better. I haven't really met her to judge whether she is a bad person or not, but she isn't good for Booth and isn't good for everyone else.

**It's a little on the short side but the next three should be longer. **


	7. Turning Tables

**Caroline's turn. After The Sin in the Sisterhood. I know it seems short but Caroline is quite hard to get inside her head because you don't know what to expect.**

_Under haunted skies I see you,  
Where love is lost your ghost is found.  
I braved a hundred storms to leave you,  
As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down._

"Seeley Booth, where is that report I asked you for about…" I say as I waltz into his office hoping that my feminine charms would woo Agent Booth into doing the paperwork on the polygamy case, "three weeks ago."

"Caroline, I have had a lot to do." said Booth.

"You mean you have a woman to do."

"You do know that I keep Hannah out of my working life."

"Sure Cher. It isn't as though you do more work in the office than at home when you need to get something done." I say.

"What are you trying to imply Caroline?"

"That your little journalist woman is only interested in sex and not homeland security, which is ironic considering she is a war correspondent."

"Hannah is not only interested in sex; she is interested in her job and to make a good story."

"Do you think that she is only dating you so she can extract _confidential_ information from you by simply blinking?"

"Hannah wouldn't do that. She knows boundaries."

"All journalists are the same Cher." I say. "She is deadweight you know."

"Hannah isn't deadweight."

"Then why are you stringing her and Doctor Brennan along?"

"I'm not stringing them along. I'm moving on."

"Yes and I am a part of a belly dancing group that tours the whole of the United States with universal acclaim."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That everybody isn't blind but you."


	8. Someone Like You

**Daredevil time…**

_You know how the time flies;  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives.  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze.  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

Fuck Sweets. Fuck Sweets and his psycho bullshit. Why didn't he stop me and tell me that I was driving at full speed off a cliff? He had the opportunity when we were in the jewellery store. It seemed a little convenient that he pulled out. Sweets earns a decent living; surely he could afford a decent ring for Daisy and not that cheap thing.

Fuck Hannah. Fuck Hannah and her mixed signals. Who the fuck moves in with someone without the intention of it becoming serious? She even said that she thought we had more time before we got to that point. What was she expecting to do? Live with me and go to Berlin, Moscow or fucking Timbuktu whenever she pleases? What if she accidently got pregnant? Would she expect me to look after the child while she is in fucking Timbuktu? Even though Rebecca isn't much better than Hannah, she would put Parker above work.

Why did no one warn me that I was acting like a jock that had gotten lucky with the cheerleader? Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Sweets, Wendell, Max, Caroline… Where were they? I know Caroline said somethings but I thought she was reprimanding me about my work ethic or lack of.

Why didn't I listen to myself? I loved Rebecca, I got her pregnant and she said no. I loved Bones, asked her to take a chance, and she said no. I loved Hannah; I thought she would say yes, she said she was sorry. The first two should have given me some warning. Why do they not want my love? Do I have a thing for women who want to be individual and not marry someone? I loved them… At least I think I did with Hannah. Was it Hannah herself or was it the idea of her? The all-American woman: cheerleader, valedictorian of her high school, had been to warzones. Then again I couldn't see any effort on her half to get to know each other. A part of me know wants to know her quirks and not home fucking perfect at everything she is.

Bones has quirks and I like them. I love them actually. Bones is amazing but she is flawed as well. The fact that she is so smart about everything else and she doesn't know who Britney Spears is at the same time.

Something Hannah said as she was leaving came to me. _"I've said it plenty of times before. I guess you weren't listening." _What if Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Sweets, Wendell, Max, and Caroline were telling me I was being a prick but I wasn't listening? What if Hannah was trying to tell me I was being a prick … No she was too busy wanting sex. Sex and herself was all that mattered to her.

"Hannah called me."


	9. Make You Feel My Love

**Woo, Brennan time and the last chapter. **

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong._

I was settling to read a book when my phone rang. I reached over to grab the phone and answered it, "Brennan."

"Temperance," Hannah's sobs came over the other end of the phone, "Seeley and I… we broke up?"

"Why?" I asked stunned.

"He proposed and I said no. I tried to keep us together but he just shut me out. I'm packing my stuff now but I said to him many times that I wasn't the marrying kind. He never listened to me, I don't understand how he can be hurt."

"Remember when I said that Booth would give himself to you entirely? Well I meant he would ask you to marry him. Did you even listen to me?"

"Of course I listened to you. I said I was serious about me and him."

"I don't think you were serious enough Hannah. To be serious about a relationship with Booth, you have to be prepared for him to propose."

"Seeley knew that I wanted a relationship without being tied down. I need to have my freedom."

"Maybe you deserve to be by yourself." said I dryly. Without warning Hannah, I hang up the phone and go to grab my coat. I knew Booth better than Hannah did. I know where Booth is.

I travel to Founding Fathers where I see Booth through the window. He is at the bar drinking what looks to be scotch. He is trying to numb the anger and pain he is feeling by consuming a great amount of alcohol.

After I collect my thoughts, I walk into the bar and sit next to Booth. "You drunk?"

"Relatively. Relatively drunk, meaning I'm more drunk than usual. But no. I am not a drunk." Booth states firmly. I always thought Booth was just scared of clowns. He is clearly more frightened of becoming like his father.

"You sound something." Booth doesn't answer but tries to avoid my gaze. "Hannah called me." I state trying to make my presence known to Booth.

"Let's just - I really - I don't want to talk about that, okay? I'm over it. I'm over it. I'm done." I can sense Booth is lying. Booth doesn't get over things easily or this quickly. The last six years have taught me that. From what I can see, he is clearly crushed, or his heart is at least.

"So, what happens next?" I ask uncertainly.

"What happens next? You like evidence, right, Bones? Well, here's the evidence: the evidence is that there's something wrong here. I fell in love with a woman. I had a kid. She doesn't want to marry me. Well - and then the next woman, well, she's –"

"Me." I said finishing his sentence. I never realised until now that if I had just not broken his heart or go to Maluku, Booth would not have gone to Afghanistan and met Hannah.

"Yeah, and now - what is it with women who just don't want what I'm offering here?"

"Booth –" I try to say reassuringly. He cuts me off before I can try.

"No. You know what? Drink. Drink. I just really –" Booth drinks the beverage that was just put in front of him," I'm just mad. I'm just really mad at all of you. I'm just mad. Okay, so you want to know how this is going to work. Okay, this is how this is going to work. Me and you are partners. That's what we do; we're partners, and I love that! That's great. We're good people who catch bad people. Right? Yeah, and we argue. We go back and forth, we're partners, and sometimes after we solve a case, we come here and we celebrate. That's what we do. We celebrate." Booth pauses for a moment to catch his breath. So far, I do not like Booth this drunk and this angry, "So as far as I can see, that is what happens next? Are you okay with that? Great, because if you are, I'll tell you what. You stay here and you have a drink with me. All right? Maybe we have a little small talk, chitchat, and if you're not, well, you can leave. There's the door, and tomorrow I'll find you a new FBI guy."

"Those are my only choices?" I ask considering his ultimatum.

"Yeah, those are your only choices." He confirms.

For a moment, I decide whether I am capable of fixing the damage that Hannah has left. I don't think she intentionally did it, she just didn't listen. The one thing that I asked was for her not to hurt him. Look where both Booth and I are now. Then it occurs to me that Booth will not be the same without me should I walk out of that door. I love him, but now he needs me as a friend and not as a sexual companion. It would confuse us both.

"Then I'll have a drink." I finally say taking the shot. Maybe something in the future will bring us together, but for now, I settle for being Booth's friend.

The End


End file.
